


Kicking Puppies

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows exactly how to get his way. No actual kicking of puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Puppies

Even as a child, Sherlock was a damn manipulative little bastard. He played by a set of rules that were clearly his own, and which he refused to share with anyone.

His most effective tool was the look Mycroft had called his ‘kicked puppy face.’ He knew that everything about it was complete bollocks, but he still gave into it, every time. No matter how angry with his little brother he wanted to remain, there was always some strange pull in his chest the second those (totally fake) tears started rolling down Sherlock’s cheeks.

Anybody, seven-years-old or not, who could make himself cry at will was a force to be reckoned with, Mycroft decided, and he’d become determined to get Sherlock to teach him that trick.

It had, he later found out, been quite effective indeed.


End file.
